


F.R.O

by Rancor



Category: Forgotten Realms, Sword Art Online
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rancor/pseuds/Rancor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sword art online had been based on another world, like say Forgotten realms. no characters named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.R.O

Dark elves were awesome, with excellent night vision and amazing ability to learn most weapons the little fact that most NPCs disliked them (or outright feared them) mattered very little.

They made the best assassins in the game, and with magic not being an option in this particular game it was a tempting class to try out. There was alot of human races too, and little folks, like dwarfs and halflings... a few monster races where available for players too.

But dark elves was the coolest of the _"evil"_ classes.

Then the game turned into a death-trap.

NPCs really mattered.


End file.
